Bad Things
by vamp926
Summary: Written for the ncis1000words challenge at LJ. Prompt: Storm. When a storm interrupts movie night, what will Tony and Ziva do.


**Written for ncis1000words challenge "Storm"**

**Song - Bad Things by Jace Everett  
**

* * *

Bad Things

_When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you_

_

* * *

  
_

The wind was blowing forcefully when Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment. He could smell the rain in the air and the dark clouds were looming on the horizon, threatening to block out the sun from its low hanging position in the sky. Tony ignored up chills that raced up his spine and walked into Ziva's apartment building, opting to bound up the stairs instead of chancing the elevator, which always seemed to break down when he was in it. He finally arrived at Ziva's apartment and knocked on the door. Ziva promptly answered the door to find a red faced Tony standing there, holding a six pack of beer.

"Couldn't you have picked an apartment a little closer to the ground?" Tony asked as he pushed past Ziva into her apartment.

"This was all they had," Ziva said, rolling her eyes and shutting the door. Ziva was dressed comfortably in jeans and an NCIS hooded sweatshirt. Tony was dressed similarly in jeans, sneakers, and a navy blue long sleeved thermal shirt. This was their typical Friday night, movie night wear.

"I already called Vincenzios," Ziva said. Tony looked over his shoulder at her as he placed the beer he had been carrying in the fridge.

"What did you order?" Tony asked as he stood up and crushed the six pack box and threw it away.

"Meat lovers for you and mushroom for me," Ziva said, accepting one of the beers Tony had withheld from the fridge.

"Awww, sweetcheeks, you know just what I like," Tony said, make goo-goo eyes at Ziva. Ziva head slapped him and went to the couch and flopped down.

"What are we watching tonight?" Ziva asked as Tony sat down on the couch beside her and turned on a baseball game.

"I was thinking that we could watch the new Bond movie," Tony said, causing Ziva to make a face.

"I don't want to watch that," Ziva complained. The past few weekends had consisted of nothing but Bond films and Steve McQueen. "You should let me pick a movie," Ziva said, a sly grin appearing on her face.

"Ziva, as much as I would like too, you will pick a chick flick," Tony said.

"I will not," Ziva protested, just as there was a knock on the door.

"That's the pizza," Tony said.

"I paid last week," Ziva remarked. Tony rolled his eyes, but got up off of the couch and opened the door. It was indeed the pizza guy at the door. Tony paid for the pizzas and then shut the door. He took the pizzas to the kitchen, set them on the counter, retrieved paper plates from the cabinet, and placed the pizza on them. He walked back into the living room and handed Ziva her plate with pizza.

They had finally settled on watching Australia when the storm started. First the rain started, sending Ziva into a window shutting tizzy. When she and Tony finally had all of the windows closed, the lightning and thunder started; they returned to the couch, and Tony couldn't help but notice every time the thunder started, Ziva seemed to jump a little.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. Ziva was about to answer when the power went out. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There are candles in the drawer in the kitchen," Ziva said.

"No flashlight?" Tony asked.

"No, the batteries are dead," Ziva replied. "There is a lighter with the candles," Ziva said, adding onto her earlier statement. She heard Tony get off the couch, and a few minutes later he returned with a lit candle, as well as a few more unlit ones under his arm. Ziva took them from him and lit one of her own. They continued lighting candles until the room was sufficiently lit, besides the occasional bolt of lightning.

A huge crack of thunder sounded, and Ziva visibly flinched.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, moving closer to Ziva and placing his arm around her shoulders. Another crack of thunder sounded, sending Ziva flying into Tony's arms.

"I don't like storms," Ziva confessed after a few minutes.

"Why?" Tony asked, pulling her more securely into his arms.

"When I was a child, it was very hard to distinguish the sound of bombs dropping and thunder. Even the quietest of storms sent me and my sister running for under the bed," Ziva confessed. Another crack of thunder sounded, and Tony could feel Ziva shiver in his arms. Ziva's breathing grew quicker and Tony pulled her face into his. Their faces were inches apart, and when the next crack of thunder sounded their lips collided. Tony took Ziva's face in his hands and kissed her harder. She responded with a moan of pleasure. Tony laid Ziva out on the couch and by candle light and lightning, undressed her. She did the same, tearing off his shirt and jeans. Tony began trailing kisses down the side of her face and onto her chest traveling even further down until he felt her gasp in pleasure.

As the thunder and lightning continued in the sky, Tony and Ziva made love. Later, when the storm and their passionate love making had ended, Ziva lay on top of Tony. There was a blanket on top of the both of them and Tony was playing with Ziva's hair, which was spread across his chest.

"Do you still think thunderstorms are bad?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled.

"No, not so much anymore," Ziva replied. "I think that you have cured me of my fears permanently, especially if we do that every time there is a storm."

"What is Gibbs going to say?" Tony mumbled into Ziva's hair.

"Let's not think about Gibbs," Ziva said. As she did, the sound of rain began again, and so did they.


End file.
